Albus Hollow
by I Live For Jonas
Summary: This is a story about a new town in the wizard world, called Albus Hollow. It was built to honor the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. The first official chapter is now up!
1. The Beginning

EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!

NEW TOWN, ALBUS HOLLOW OPENS IN HONOR OF BATTLE OF HOGWARTS HEROES!

It has been 5 years since the fall of Lord Voldemort, and they have opened a town to honor some of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was named Albus Hollow after Albus Dumbledore. To honor the heroes, they have created stores and such that were named after them, and will also be run by them.

The stores are:

Luna Lovegood's Research and Experiment Lab

Hermione Granger's Library of Wizardary

George Weasley's Shop for Ameuter Prankers.

Molly Weasley's Restraunt of Home Cooking

Bill & Fleur Weasley's School of Language

Harry Potter's Quidditch Stuff

Ginny Weasley's Second-Hand Shop

The town soon opens, as do the shops.

Authors Note: I will start the story with the opening of the town. I would write it now, but it's been a long day, and brain is very numb, and my eyes are going cross-eyed.


	2. Luna Lovegood's Lab

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot line**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood's Research and Experiment Lab

(In Luna's POV)

I felt a rushing sensation as I stood among my friends and the other store owners for the grand opening of Albus Hollow. Just as I thought I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, they had Aberforth cut the red ribbon. I cheered along with the crowd that had gathered and everyone else that was there. As the wizards and witches rushed past me to be the first to see the new town, I began to shout, "Be sure to visit Luna Lovegood's Research and Experiment Lab!" I knew that I probably wouldn't need to tell them. Almost all the shops were owned by people who had earned their spots in history, so everyone would probably want to visit all the stores. I turned and began to slowly move down the street toward's my lab, humming quietly to myself. "Luna! Hey Luna wait up!" I turned and saw Ginny coming the street towards me. "Lovely day for a town opening isn't, Ginny?" I asked her as she reached me. "It is! But, I was wondering if we could maybe make some sort of arrangement..." I replied. I thought over what she said for a minute before asking, "Walk with me to my lab. What kind of arrangement?" I once more began walking down the street towards my lab again. Ginny began speaking again as she followed. "I thought, maybe we could do something where if someone spent so much money at my shop, that they could get a discount at your lab, and maybe vice versa. If they buy sometime at you lab, they get a discount at my shop? Just a thought, you know, to bring in some more customers...I asked Harry what he thought and he said it was a great idea...So did Hermione." I pondered over what she had just said, as we walked in my lab and back behind the counter, into my office. I took out my wand, and conjured up a big poster board. I then cast a spell to write words on the poster. "Sooo...What do you think?" I held up the poster for her to see. She read the words off the board, "_BUY 20 MINUTES OR MORE AND GET A 10% DISCOUNT AT GINNY WEASLEY'S SECOND-HAND SHOP!_ I take that as a yes?" She said smiling. I began moving toward the front of my lab to place the poster in the window. "Most definately." I said with a smile. Ginny said thank you and left the lab heading towards her own shop, and I walked back behind the counter as swarm of customers came in. "What can I get for 15 galleons?" A tall wizard asked me. "30 minutes of lab time and 10% at the Second-Hand Shop." The wizard thought for a moment before accepting, "Ok, I'll take it." He set the money on the table, and called one of my employee's over. "This is Bella, she'll help you get set up and started. You can do one of our planned out step-by-step experiments, or you can do one of your own. Don't worry about getting hurt, this lab has been designed for you to experiment in a safe enviroment. You'll get your coupon for the Second-Hand Shop when you leave." I spoke quickly soon I could help the customer in line. Bella led this wizard back to get him signed in and set up. I helped the next customer in line. The line was starting to grow, so I called over another employ to take over the second register. The lines didn't seem so long with two of them, but then I braced my self as even more customers came in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, there you have it. The first official chapter. Please review so I know I have readers, and so the next chapter will be up quicker. My next chapter will be **_**Hermione Granger's Library of Wizardary **_**so, get me some ideas if you gotz any.**


End file.
